Estar en Paz
by Higushi
Summary: ONE SHOT. Todo el que conociera a Killua tenía claro una cosa: le habían enseñado a no demostrar emociones, no tenerlas o desearlas. Eso lo hacía débil, distraído, e inevitablemente un condenado a muerte. Tenerla a ella le demostró que sentir, solo lo hace más fuerte... Una reflexión acerca de la vida y el perdón, y un romance como elemento secundario con una chica sin nombre.


Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi. Esta historia es una reflexión completamente mía. Prohibido el plagio. La imagen ha salido de google y no tengo el conocimiento del autor, por lo que si alguien sabe de quién es por favor avíseme para agregar sus créditos.

La razón por la que la chica de esta historia no tiene nombre es porque no me pareció relevante, y le daba el toque casi poético que buscaba. Esto es acerca de Killua y lo que siente, el romance con ella es solo algo que sucedió en el transcurso.

* * *

 **One Shot.**

 _Summary_

Todo el que conociera a Killua Zoldyck tenía claro una cosa: le habían enseñado a no demostrar emociones, a no tenerlas o desearlas. Eso lo hacía débil, distraido, e inevitablemente un condenado a muerte.

Tenerla a ella le demostró que sentir, solo lo hace más fuerte.

* * *

 **Estar en Paz.**

Sucedió de pronto un día cualquiera en una parada técnica. La ciudad donde se habían detenido era grande pero inusitadamente pintoresca. Era como la clase de lugares que los fotógrafos amaban capturar para luego colgarlas en la sala de su casa.

Las personas iban a venían sin prestar atención a los demás, algunos deteniéndose en los puestos de comida del puerto y otros admirando los preciosos adornos coloridos que los mercantes ofrecían. Eran esos mismos objetos los que tenían a Alluka completamente embobada cuando se detuvieron a reabastecerse de despensa antes de su siguiente aventura.

A Killua lo único que le interesaba era llenar sus bolsillos de dulces, y quizá hacer uno que otro encargo para alguien que pudiera pagarle lo suficiente como para seguir manteniéndose él y su hermana menor.

—¿Podemos comprar algunos, _oni-chan_? —preguntó Alluka, señalando con su pequeño dedo hacia unos preciosos adornos de estrellas que probablemente se utilizaban en el cabello.

Killua, que no podía negarle algo a su hermana, solo le sonrió y acaricio su brillante cabello negro. Era tan diferente a él, y la adoraba con toda su alma.

—Los que quieras, Alluka.

Luego se entretiene ante la manera en la que Alluka parecía brillar de felicidad mientras descubre más del mundo. Le gustaba eso.

Habían comenzado su viaje después de despedirse de Gon cuando tenía catorce años. Había sido difícil irse por caminos separados, su mejor amigo continuando la búsqueda de su padre y él, decidido a enseñarle a Alluka todo lo que ella nunca pudo ver por estar encerrada en la mansión Zoldyck. Killua nunca lo dijo, pero también quería encontrar su propio lugar en el mundo.

Se acordaba de Gon con bastante frecuencia, de todas las aventuras que vivieron y todo lo que aprendió y mejoró en ese tiempo. Ahora con diecisiete años y una creciente reputación por sus habilidades de cazador a cualquier lugar donde se detuvieran, los recuerdos le hacían sonreír con nostalgia.

Le hacían pensar que no sería mala idea sumar a otra persona a su viaje. Un compañero más.

No lo malentiendan: adoraba a su hermana por sobre todas las cosas, pero había cosas que no podía compartir con Alluka sin ponerla en un riesgo terrible, o al resto del mundo. Ser un cazador, por ejemplo. Las habilidades de Alluka eran algo que no debía ver la luz del día a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte. Él sólo pensaba que tener otra persona que les acompañara y con quien pudiera meterse en una pelea callejera sin temor a que explote el mundo, sería algo muy bueno.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió, y la situación no podría definirse como otra cosa que no fuera un encuentro meramente fortuito. Killua prefería pensar que era una señal divina.

Se había enterado por un anuncio pegado en uno de los comercios que la ciudad estaba celebrando un torneo local de pelea que se efectuaba cada año y solía atraer a muchos participantes a la arena, inclusive uno que otro foráneo que encontraba el evento como un respiro de tantas misiones. Los citadinos parecían emocionados, y el costo de admisión tanto para presenciar los combates como para inscribirse era bastante accesible.

No era un evento especialmente grande, quizá algunos sesenta participantes inscritos. La gran mayoría cazadores profesionales. Rostros desconocidos que no parecían tener un talento desbordante que pudiera llamar especialmente la atención. Las posibilidades de encontrarse con su hermano Illumi o algún demente poderoso como Hisoka eran extremadamente bajas, por lo que Killua fue tentado por la idea de entretenerse un poco sin tener que utilizar su _velocidad de dios._ Como si participar fuera un simple calentamiento diario.

El hecho de que el premio mayor fuera una cantidad decente de efectivo prácticamente lo hizo correr a inscribirse. Con lo que le encantaba el dinero fácil.

Y así fue. El primer día que le toco pelear, Killua derrotó a su oponente tan rápido y certero que decidió que a la siguiente lo haría durar aunque fuera diez minutos para no verse tan abusivo.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le dijeron que avanzaba a la siguiente ronda que se efectuaría al día siguiente, solo sonrió como si jamás hubiera dudado de lo contrario. Luego se escabulló a la salida sin molestarse en ver los encuentros de los demás, seguro que si hubiera algo digno de ver se lo encontraría en los próximos duelos.

Apenas estaba alejándose con Alluka colgada de su brazo cuando escuchó a un hombre alzar la voz.

Había una señora mayor encargada de recoger las entradas del público, en un sencillo puesto colocado en la entrada a la arena donde era la competencia. Sandy, recordaba vagamente su nombre, la misma que se había encargado de inscribir a los participantes en días anteriores. A Killua le había agradado su sonrisa amable y sus buenos deseos cuando fue a inscribirse, por lo que se detuvieron a mirar qué estaba pasando.

Había un tipo enorme parado enfrente de la mesa donde estaba Sandy, tenía los dientes de fuera como si fuera un perro rabioso. No había nadie más alrededor y él era una especie de bola de carne exageradamente musculosa con ojos y pelo. En su brazo izquierdo estaba tatuada una enorme serpiente y tenía un porte altanero y soberbio.

También tenía lengua demasiado suelta, como se comprobó al instante.

—¿¡Cómo que no puedo inscribirme!? —dijo el sujeto escupiendo las palabras.

Killua arqueó la ceja y apretó los puños. Había dado un paso en esa dirección para enseñarle modales cuando otra persona lo hizo primero.

Una chica. Killua se asombró de que no la notó aproximarse hasta que ella estuvo al lado de Sandy.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo ella con un tono mesurado, una voz suave y femenina detrás de un rostro perfectamente hermoso.

Killua estaba bastante seguro que Alluka tuvo una muñeca que lucía igual a esta chica. Pelo rubio y brillante, desordenado en una espesa cascada que le llegaba hasta las caderas. Una figura menuda pero atlética, sus atributos sinuosos pero no exhibicionistas envueltos en un mono deportivo.

Sandy, que al parecer conocía a la chica, negó en su dirección, _Esta bien, me encargare de esto,_ le había dicho suavemente. Luego dijo su nombre pidiéndole que se mantuviera al margen.

A Killua le gustó cómo sonó su nombre. La chica asintió en respuesta y se alejó un poco, pero él comprobó fácilmente que ella estaba mirando fijamente al hombre a la espera de cualquier mal movimiento.

—Lo lamento querido, pero las inscripciones para el torneo fueron hace tres días. Ya están los participantes en otra ronda —dijo Sandy con el tono más amable que tenia, decidida a no hacer un escándalo en la vía pública.

La mole la miró como si fuera un insecto que deseaba aplastar y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y eso qué? De cualquier modo no hay nadie en este lugar que pueda vencerme, así que ahorrémonos en estupideces y llévame ahora a donde vaya a luchar.

La sonrisa de Sandy tambaleó un poco, pero se las arreglo para mantenerse serena.

—Le repito que ya no es posible su participación. Si vuelve el siguiente año lo inscribiré, pero si sigue hablando de esa manera tendrá que irse por donde vino y no regresar jamás.

El tono de voz pareció alterarlo y se inclinó hacia Sandy de manera amenazante.

—¿Me estás vetando, maldita anciana de mierda? —vociferó, escupiendo saliva.

Todo pasó en un segundo. Killua fue contra él, pero alguien que estaba más cerca se le adelantó. _La chica rubia._

Ella se alzó hacia adelante como un torbellino. Golpeó en la mandíbula del tipo con tanta fuerza que se escuchó el crujido de los huesos mientras su enorme figura se despedía al menos dos metros hacia atrás. A Killua le sorprendió que la mitad del rostro del sujeto se congeló empezando donde había sido golpeado, luego quedo jodidamente extasiado cuando una luz destelló en las manos y pies de ella, y unas gujas de reluciente color negro y al menos cincuenta centímetros se materializaron con el enorme filo apuntando a sus costados mientras las empuñaba en sus manos.

El tipo de arma que podría excitar a un asesino, o a un ex asesino como él. A Killua esa visión le recordó algunos de los sueños húmedos que había tenido desde que entró en la adolescencia.

Con pasmosa lentitud y la ira reflejada en sus ojos, ella se aproximó al sujeto aun en el suelo. Killua pensó que lo amenazaría con una de las gujas, pero no fue así.

En su lugar ella puso un pie encima del tipo, el tórax debajo de las plantas de sus botas congelándose en cuanto lo tocó. El destello de dos cuchillas pequeñas y delgadas pero sin duda mortales sobresalía de los costados de las botas y apuntaban directamente al cuello del sujeto.

—¿Quien te crees que eres tú para venir aquí y mandar? Si tanto quieres una lucha yo te la daré.

—T-t-t-t-t-N-n-n-no…

Sandy tocó el brazo de la chica suavemente y lo alejó del hombre. El tipo se arrastró hacia atrás patéticamente, seguro que jamás había visto a una chica evidentemente más poderosa que él plantándole cara.

—¡Tranquilízate por favor! No es necesario, estoy segura que el ya comprendió.

Ella bufó de manera molesta.

—Tú —espetó hacia el bulto del suelo, con voz suave y amenazante. Sus ojos mirándole a muerte—. Por tu propia seguridad, espero no verte de nuevo en ningún lado.

No lo escuchó dos veces. Se levantó tan tembloroso y balbuceando incoherencias que le tomó al menos tres intentos huir.

Killua nunca había tenido un tipo definido de mujer que le atraía, sencillamente porque todas lo hacían. Pero había algo en esta chica que captó su interés sobre cualquiera que lo hubiera hecho antes.

—Eso fue absolutamente impresionante —dijo sin pensarlo, y supo que ella le escuchó cuando volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad. Tenía ojos grandes y redondos de intenso color verde como pasto recién cortado.

Le gustó la manera en la que le sonrió.

* * *

El cómo tienes tus manos y cómo las usas es, a opinión de Killua, la mejor y más sincera impresión que puedes llevarte de una persona.

Sus manos, por ejemplo, pueden decir todo acerca de él: Manos fuertes duras y agresivas. Palmas con pliegues y hendiduras. Dedos delgados y uñas que podrían afilarse y despedazar a un oponente con facilidad si lo quisiera. Son manos que ha utilizado innumerables veces para hacer daño, para asesinar horriblemente a otros. Antes sólo por gusto, ahora sólo cuando hay necesidad.

Cuando Killua las mira, recuerda el pasado con su familia y siente nostalgia. Le traen recuerdos de cosas de las que definitivamente no está orgulloso. Cosas que por más que intenta no puede olvidar.

El día que la conoció a ella, cuando él se le acercó impresionado y Sandy los presentó, pudo estrechar su mano izquierda y el contacto le hizo reflexionar sobre cuántos secretos pueden revelar las manos acerca de una persona.

Killua ha tocado a muchas mujeres. Durante peleas, entrenamientos, o simplemente en las ocasiones en que está caliente y decide enredarse con desconocidas atractivas.

Las manos de las mujeres con las que se ha acostado suelen ser delicadas y suaves. Killua no necesitaría más que una ligera presión de sus propios dedos para reducir a cenizas los huesos. Son extremidades simples que sólo saben dar placer pero jamás pelear o esforzarse. Acostumbradas a tener todo y no sufrir las crueldades del mundo. Crueldades que él ha vivido en grandes cantidades. No le hacen sentir nada especial.

Sentir la piel de ella cuando la saludó es algo totalmente diferente. Su mano es firme y ligeramente callosa, seguramente de tanto empuñar las gujas. Sus dedos son delgados pero aprietan con seguridad mientras lo saluda. Killua puede adivinar todas las horas que ella ha invertido entrenando con sus manos, todo el esfuerzo que ha tenido que emplear. No puede evitar sorprenderse y sonreírle de manera amistosa.

No sabe porqué pero le hace sentir que puede confiar en ella porque está seguro que es una buena persona. Le recuerda mucho a Gon y su sencillez a pesar de su increíble fuerza, a Kurapika y su admirable determinación.

No lo entiende pero no le importa. Quiere conocerla mejor. Así que aprovecha cuando Sandy los dejo solos y la invita a que coma con Alluka y él. Su hermana está sorprendentemente emocionada por eso.

Eso es una excelente señal. Si a Alluka le agrada, es porque es buena persona.

* * *

Killua suelta un suspiro tranquilo y sibilante que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, del que ni siquiera contaba que podía experimentar. El atardecer menguaba con cada movimiento del sol, y los altiplanos a lo lejos se bañaban de un cálido rosa que en ese momento podría verse como lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Pero no se concentra en eso, si no en el rostro que tiene enfrente.

—¿Estas compitiendo? —pregunta Killua después de un bocado de su curry, en un gesto que intenta ser desinteresado pero no lo logra del todo.

—Mi pelea es en una hora —responde ella, encogiendo sus hombros de manera ligera y un poco desvergonzada. Luego Killua le pregunta si vive en la ciudad, y la respuesta le da una brillante idea—. Sólo iba pasando por aquí y supe de la competencia. He viajado sola por mucho tiempo, y me gusta aprovechar al máximo mi libertad de decidir a dónde ir. ¿Y ustedes?

— _Oni-chan_ y yo estamos conociendo el mundo —contesta Alluka y eso sorprende un poco a Killua. Suele ser tan tímida que las personas podrían decir que es muda, pero con ella no lo hace.

Killua curva los labios en una sonrisa perezosa, inclinando su cuerpo contra la mesa mientras sostiene la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando algo seriamente.

—Seh, ya sabes, nos gusta la vida de aventura —recorre su rostro con la mirada, pausando apenas lo suficiente en los ojos verdes y los labios llenos. Hay una nota de reto y diversión en su tono que podría esconder promesas de un futuro interesante—. Hay espacio para uno más si quieres.

—Sería interesante —responde sosteniendo su mirada. Luego agrega con una sonrisa divertida—. Si puedes ganarme en la final, claro.

—No te prometo jugar limpio.

En realidad si lo hizo. Pero no fue fácil. Su pelea fue más una danza para medir sus verdaderas fuerzas. Killua fue superior, pero tuvo que concederle que era condenadamente fuerte.

Sólo hizo que le gustara un poco más.

* * *

Meses de estrecha convivencia pasaron en un soplo. El tenerla a ella a su lado le dio confianza para aventurarse en misiones cada vez más difíciles, confiado de que había alguien más con él que podría proteger a Alluka si las cosas se ponían complicadas o si necesitaban un escape que requería distracción.

Alluka no puede parar de decir lo feliz que está de que ambos tengan una hermana ahora, y Killua solo balbucea pensando en que él no la considera una hermana ni de broma. No con lo que le quiere hacer en las noches que nadie ve.

Hay un sentimiento arraigado en su pecho desde que la conoció que no puede identificar y aun sigue ahí, igual de desconocido pero cada vez más presente. Siente la familiar confianza que le tuvo desde el primer momento. Y también comodidad, como si eso fuera lo único correcto en la vida.

Les encanta pasar el tiempo bajo la sombra de enormes arboles. A veces Killua se queda dormido mientras ella y Alluka se entretienen cocinando en un fogón improvisado. Casi siempre es ella quien lo despierta y le agarra la mano para que se acerque a comer.

Sintiendo el contacto electrizante, Killua corrobora una vez más que la mano de ella es la más especial que ha tomado. Está acostumbrada al trabajo duro y no se queja ni reclama, solo da y espera que con su esfuerzo logre recompensas. Es fuerte y real. Leal y honesta. Sin pecados profundos ni arrepentimientos insufribles como las que él tiene. Ella está libre de manchas y aun así no es tonta ni ingenua.

De nuevo siente esos extraños sentimientos en su interior. A la confianza y comodidad se le agrega el anhelo. El deseo de querer algo más. Algo mejor.

Fue en una de esas veces que veían las estrellas mientras acampaban en un espeso bosque, respirando tranquilos y acostados tan cerca que sus hombros se tocaban, que Killua volvió a reflexionar acerca de las manos.

—Es tan fácil ser feliz así —soltó ella de repente, mirando el cielo con una expresión relajada que hace que sus ojos verdes prácticamente brillen por su cuenta—. Quisiera vivir así toda mi vida.

Hubo un hueco en el estomago de Killua. Sabe que es probable que sus caminos se separen de manera definitiva en algún momento, así como lo fue con Gon hace mucho tiempo. Por un momento desea pedirle a alguna estrella fugaz que le conceda la posibilidad de no perderla, pero sabe que es imposible e irracional querer algo que nunca ha sido suyo.

Nunca ha hecho un movimiento con ella, porque no quiere intentarlo para evitar que le guste demasiado. No habría vuelta atrás. Querer algo implica perderlo, y ya ha perdido demasiado en su vida para arriesgarse a hacerlo de nuevo.

El tiempo siempre implica que las personas tarde o temprano se separan para seguir su propio camino. Es algo natural, saludable incluso. Killua está consciente que nadie es incondicional o eterno, e incluso llegara el momento en que Alluka también se vaya por su cuenta, que incluso se enamore de alguien y quiera hacer una vida propia.

—Estoy pensando en volver a aplicar para el examen de cazador —dice Killua de pronto, mirando vagamente la figura dormida de su hermana a menos de tres metros de distancia—. Ya sabemos que soy el mejor, obviamente, pero necesito la estúpida licencia.

—¡Eso es fabuloso! —le contestó ella mirándolo con expresión animada—. Será entretenido ver como acabas el examen en diez segundos. Si es que me invitas a que los acompañe, claro.

Sus palabras penetran a través de Killua, la manera en la que sigue queriendo estar a su lado pese a todo. No puede evitar tomarla de la mano y apretarla de manera alentadora. La palma de la mano de ella sigue siendo como la primera vez que la tocó, pero ahora detecta que además de las viejas cicatrices obtenidas por pelear, hay nuevas marcas.

No puede evitar acariciar con sus dedos las pequeñas hendiduras de marcas de uñas que le dejo el haber salvado a un niño pequeño en la última misión que hicieron.

—Mientras tú quieras estar conmigo, yo nunca te dejaré ir. Te lo prometo.

Ella le sonríe y asiente, su cuerpo repentinamente se acerca más a su lado. Killua siente la ligera presión de su cabeza recargada en su propio pecho, su corazón acelerado y las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

* * *

Besarla fue solo algo que debía hacer. Las manos en su rostro se sintieron como lo correcto, su lengua explorando la de ella y el escalofrío atravesando su espalda.

Cuando se separan tomando aire sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Killua finalmente comprende qué eran esos sentimientos extraños en él.

Puede identificarlos con claridad, y se golpea mentalmente por el hecho de que puede ser un estratega brillante mientras pelea, pero no había sido capaz de comprender algo tan claro y básico antes de haber perdido tanto tiempo.

Hay confianza, comodidad, anhelo, y otros dos sentimientos más que acompañaban a los demás cada vez y sin embargo solo hasta este momento es que lo identifica.

Siente _paz._

Siente amor.

Es lo más real que ha sentido en años.

Es cuando decide que no importa qué pase o a dónde se dirija su camino en el futuro, esas son las únicas manos que le interesa tomar el resto de su vida. Se aferrará a ello con todo lo que es capaz.

* * *

 _._

 _¿Sabes que es estar en paz?_

 _Si. Es cuando uno se perdona._

 _Y el pasado es simplemente eso, pasado._

 _._

* * *

¿Reviews? _Reviews._


End file.
